


Why?

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri and Kurloz cuddling in the thread pile. Just some cute fluff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

Reclining in his thread pile, Kurloz silently beckoned Kankri over to lay with him, wearing his usual stitched smile.

Kankri stood nervously at the door, fidgeting with his knitted red sleeve.

“Are.. are you sure you want me to lay with you? That would mean physical contact and I don’t know if you’re comfortable–”

Kurloz silenced his companion’s rambling by raising his black-gloved hand and beckoning once again with a finger. Kankri nodded slowly and shuffled over to the thread pile, hesitantly seating himself in the pile of black surgical thread, some of which had been used to stitch up Kurloz’ mouth.

Kurloz immediately flung his long arm around Kankri’s shoulders and held the small mutant-blood close, purring at the warmth of his red blood. Kankri squeaked in surprise but didn’t admonish Kurloz, nor try to move away. 

Instead, he turned to gaze at Kurloz, to gaze at his painted face and the coarse, tangled hair which surrounded it. Milky white ghostly eyes stared back at him, and black stitches held his lips together. 

Kankri raised a shaking hand, looking to Kurloz for permission. After a small nod from the highblood, Kankri let his fingers softly touch Kurloz’ lips, tracing the thread.

Kurloz, meanwhile, watched Kankri’s every move steadily, his hand now on Kankri’s lower back.

Kankri’s lips were parted in sympathy and sadness for the taller troll as his grey hand moved to Kurloz’ cheek and bought their foreheads to rest together.

“Why?” Kankri questioned, his thumb tracing Kurloz’ ruined upper lip.

Kurloz leaned back and detached his hands from Kankri so he could sign:

"I HURT MEULIN. I CHEWED OFF MY TONGUE AND STITCHED MY MOUTH SHUT SO I COULDN’T HURT ANYONE AGAIN. TO KEEP THE EVIL IN.”

Kankri’s eyes widened and he let a small gasp from his mouth as he leaned forward to hug Kurloz, leaning up to plant a kiss on Kurloz’ closed lips.

"I hope you don’t find this too triggering.” Kankri whispered. Kurloz let huffs of laughter out of his nostrils as he signed:

"MY RIGHTEOUS MATE, NOTHING IS TOO TRIGGGERING FOR ME.”

Kankri put his hands on Kurloz’ chest as he kissed him again, his cheeks flushing red and Kurloz’ flushing purple beneath his greasepaint.

As Kankri pulled away, Kurloz let a purr rumble in the bottom of his throat whilst Kankri ran his hands through Kurloz’ wild hair.

"So tangled..” Kankri muttered. “With your permission, I ought to run a brush through it.”

"TOMORROW, MAYBE.” Kurloz signed. “RIGHT NOW I JUST WANT TO LIE HERE WITH YOU, BEST BELOVED.”

Kankri nodded and snuggled into the crook of Kurloz’ neck, feeling the vibrations of purring against his temple as he dozed.

Kurloz watched his Matesprit fall asleep slowly, watching over the mutant-blood as he lay vulnerable in his arms.


End file.
